<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift means My Heart by AriesDestine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483013">A Gift means My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDestine/pseuds/AriesDestine'>AriesDestine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Public Claiming, Romance, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDestine/pseuds/AriesDestine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari jubah yang dipakai Lan Xichen, dimana pola dan warnanya mirip banget dengan milik Qinghe Nie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nie MingJue/Lan XiChen, Nie Zonghui/Nie Huaisang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift means My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huaisang mendengus kesal menghadapi Da-ge nya yang selain kaku juga temperamental dan dia juga yakin tidak akan ada yang mau jadi istrinya kelak. Jangan bicarakan istri, kekasih saja dia tidak punya. Sekalinya ada yang tertarik, bisa-bisanya Da-ge nya melimpahkan tanggung jawab itu padanya. Oh, ayolah! Di tempat ini memangnya siapa yang jadi ketua sekte, yang wajib punya keturunan, kan dia bukan dirinya.</p>
<p>Huaisang harus segera mengkonfrontasi Da-ge nya itu yang se enaknya mengalihkan lamaran itu padanya dan di sinilah dia sekarang berada, di depan kamar Da-ge nya. Belum dia mengetuk pintu, orang yang menjadi alasan dirinya merasa kesal di pagi yang cerah ini baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya.</p>
<p>Di lihatnya Da-ge nya yang nampak kusut?. Entahlah dia tidak yakin tapi dilihat dari lingkaran hitam yang ada pada matanya, rambutnya yang kusut dan tentu saja mata yang merah, Da-ge nya memang tampak berantakan. Seketika rasa kesalnya hilang berganti dengan rasa kasihan.</p>
<p>"Da-ge, kau kenapa?".</p>
<p>Da-ge nya, yang juga ketua sekte Qinghe Nie, Nie Mingjue terlihat menyedihkan dan orang yang ditanyai hanya menatapnya lelah.</p>
<p>"Da-ge, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Apa soal lamaran dari Lanling?". Da-ge nya tetap diam, namun sejenak suara berat itu menyentuh gendang telinganya.</p>
<p>"Masuklah Huaisang. Aku memang akan mencarimu."</p>
<p>Nie Huaisang tampak ragu, dipandangi Da-ge nya lekat-lekat sepertinya saat ini Da-ge nya sedang tidak dalam mode marah jadi setidaknya dia masih bernafas lega</p>
<p>Dia mengikuti Da-ge nya ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.</p>
<p>"Huaisang, aku sedang bingung memilih sebuah hadiah. Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman tapi aku masih belum tahu akan beri hadiah apa padanya."</p>
<p>Huaisang sedikit terkejut, Da-ge nya ingin memberikan seseorang sebuah hadiah, Da-ge nya yang notabene kaku, temperamen, suka adu fisik dan sepertinya juga alergi wanita, tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk memikirkan sebuah hadiah dan itu untuk seseorang.</p>
<p>"Sebaiknya kau menutup mulut mu itu Huaisang kalau tidak se ekor lalat bisa masuk kapan saja."</p>
<p>Jangan salahkan dirinya yang mendengar pengakuan seorang Nie Mingjue, sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti ikan yang keluar dari air dan butuh asupan oksigen.</p>
<p>"Hah, percuma saja bertanya padamu. Aku akan bertanya pada Zhonghui saja."</p>
<p>Nie Huaisang buru-buru mencegah Da-ge nya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Dia tidak mungkin melewatkan sisi Da-ge nya yang ini. Dia pun berdehem seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorakannya.</p>
<p>"Baiklah, katakan padaku, Da-ge akan memberikannya hadiah apa?"</p>
<p>Da-ge nya hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat seolah-olah sebuah jawaban akan pertanyaannya yang konyol. Ah, sial bukankah justru itu yang dia tanyakan tadi.</p>
<p>"Baiklah, baiklah aku salah. Maksudku, Da-ge akan memberikan hadiah kepada siapa?"</p>
<p>Agak lama Huaisang menunggu jawaban dari Da-ge nya yang nampak berfikir. Apa susahnya memberikan sebuah nama padanya? Sungguh, kalau bukan orang yang di depannya ini adalah Da-ge nya sudah pasti dia akan pergi dengan mengumpat.</p>
<p>"Dia sangat menawan, rambut hitamnya yang panjang sangat indah apalagi ketika angin menerbangkannya. Matanya meskipun gelap tapi terlihat sangat lembut. Dia juga punya senyum yang sangat manis, atau lebih tepatnya senyumnya sangat bersahaja dan dia juga pribadi yang baik dan lembut. Dia punya segalanya jadi aku sedikit bingung, hadiah apa yang harus aku berikan padanya."</p>
<p>Baru kali ini Huaisang melihat Da-ge nya tengah tersenyum ketika menjabarkan orang yang akan dia berikan hadiah. Sepertinya Da-ge nya menyukai orang ini. Kalau mendengar ciri-ciri yang Da-ge nya sebut seharusnya mudah menebak siapa orang itu. Namun, yang Huaisang tahu Da-ge nya hanya dekat dengan dua orang dalam hidupnya yaitu Er-ge dan San-ge.</p>
<p>Kalau memang prediksi Huaisang benar, mungkin yang dimaksud dengan Da-ge nya adalah Er-ge nya yang tidak lain adalah ketua sekte Gusu, Lan Xichen. Tapi, di akhir penjabarannya Da-ge nya bilang kalau dia punya segalanya, bukankah itu ciri San-ge nya ya meskipun dia tahu klan Gusu juga bukan klan yang miskin. Lagipula kalau seseorang sedang jatuh cinta maka apa yang melekat pada orang yang disukai semuanya akan tampak sempurna kan?!.</p>
<p>Kali ini Huaisang bingung, benar-benar bingung.</p>
<p>"Apa Da-ge menyukai orang ini? Apakah itu juga alasan kenapa Da-ge melimpahkan lamaran itu padaku?"</p>
<p>"Sepertinya aku juga menyukainya. Karena itulah aku ingin memberinya hadiah dan dari hadiah itu aku akan tahu apakah dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak. Begitu juga dengan ku. Mungkin melihatnya dengan hadiah yang kuberi, aku menjadi yakin akan perasaan ku."."Soal lamaran dari Lanling, kita lupakan sejenak."</p>
<p>Huaisang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terkadang tengkuknya yang juga tidak gatal. Memikirkannya membuatnya gatal di semua tempat. Sulit, sungguh sulit mencari sebuah hadiah yang bisa digunakan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan.</p>
<p>"Da-ge, kenapa kau tidak katakan langsung padanya saja kalau kau menyukainya? Bukankah itu akan lebih mudah, kenapa harus mencari jalan yang sulit?"</p>
<p>"Kau tidak akan mengerti Huaisang. Aku tidak bisa secara langsung bicara dengannya, tiap kali mata itu menatapku rasanya mulutku seperti terkunci."</p>
<p>Demi dewa cinta yang ada di langit atau dimana pun berada, Huaisang ingin meminta penjelasan mengapa menciptakan hati manusia yang rumit seperti Nie Mingjue. Huaisang menghela nafas lelah.</p>
<p>"Baiklah, beri aku waktu sehari. Aku akan memikirkan jawabannya jadi Da-ge tidak perlu khawatir. Sebaiknya Da-ge istirahat, hari ini biarkan Zhonghui yang melatih para murid."</p>
<p>Anggukan Nie Mingjue menjadi tanda jawaban atas pertanyaannya.</p>
<p>Huaisang terkejut dan ini untuk ke dua kalinya di pagi ini. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut, Da-ge nya menurut apa yang dia katakan terlebih soal melatih para murid sekte Nie. Setahunya seorang Nie Mingjue tidak akan melewatkan sehari pun untuk tidak melatih para muridnya, namun kali ini dia menurut. Dia akan mengatakan beribu terimakasih kepada seseorang yang berhasil melembutkan hati Da-ge nya sekeras giok. Ah, bicara soal giok, dia teringat akan Lan Xichen dan itu mengingatkannya akan tugasnya. Dia harus benar-benar memikirkan siapa sebenarnya yang Da-ge nya suka. </p>
<p>"Aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan kamar Nie Mingjue.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Nie Huaisang tengah berada di salah satu paviliun yang ada di Qinghe. Seharian dia memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan pada seseorang yang Da-ge nya suka hingga kedatangan Zhonghui tidak dia sadari.</p>
<p>"Tuan muda kedua, sedari tadi aku perhatikan kau sedang termenung." Suara Zhonghui mengagetkannya. </p>
<p>"Kau mengagetkanku Hui-ge." Kata Huaisang kesal dan Zhonghui terkekeh membuatnya semakin kesal. "Ada apa kau kemari?"</p>
<p>"Aku melihatmu sedari tadi termenung di sini, jadi aku penasaran apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Apa Master Nie memarahimu lagi?"</p>
<p>Huaisang menggeleng. "Entah kenapa aku lebih memilih dia memarahiku saat ini daripada harus memikirkan drama percintaannya itu."</p>
<p>Huaisang melihat bola mata Zhonghui membola.</p>
<p>"Master Nie menyukai seseorang?" Huaisang mengangguk. "Lalu siapa yang master Nie sukai?"</p>
<p>"Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan bingung memikirkan hadiah apa yang harus Da-ge berikan untuknya." Huaisang menceritakan semua percakapan antara dirinya dan Da-ge nya tadi pagi. Tak lupa juga menceritakan ciri-ciri orang yang disukai oleh Da-ge nya itu. Zhonghui tampak menyimaknya dengan seksama. Lalu sebuah nama keluar dari mulutnya.</p>
<p>"Bukankah itu sudah jelas orang yang master Nie suka adalah ketua sekte Gusu?"</p>
<p>Nie Huaisang terperanjat dengan nama yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Hui-ge?"</p>
<p>"Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya mata dan kepribadian lembut kalau bukan dia. Lagipula hanya Zewu-Jun dan Lianfang-Zun yang dekat dengan master Nie dan hanya Zewu-Jun yang cocok dengan ciri-ciri yang kau katakan." Perkataan Zhonghui terdengar yakin, sangat yakin malah. "Dengar, aku bukannya menjelek-jelekkan Lianfang-Zun tapi setiap kali dia tersenyum bulu kudukku selalu meremang. Dia memang tampan tapi menurutku dia menakutkan. Aku lebih baik berhadapan dengan mayat ganas, zombie atau arwah penasaran daripada harus berlama-lama dengannya."</p>
<p>Huaisang tak mampu menahan tawanya mendengar penjelasan Zhonghui mengenai ketua sekte Lanling, Jin Guang Yao. Seorang Zhonghui lebih takut Jin Guang Yao dibanding siapapun dan apapun.</p>
<p>"Kenapa tertawa? Apa ada hal yang lucu?"</p>
<p>Huaisang masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya hingga dia mengusap air mata yang hampir jatuh di ujung matanya.</p>
<p>"Aku pergi dulu. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Zhonghui pun meninggalkan Huaisang yang masih tertawa mentertawai dirinya.</p>
<p>"Apa yang dikatakan Hui-ge ada benarnya tapi kenapa aku malah merasa yang Da-ge sukai adalah San-ge. Menurutku San-ge juga baik, dia bahkan membelaku saat Da-ge memarahiku apalagi dia sudah lama tinggal di Qinghe dan aku juga dekat dengannya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak dia selalu berada di sisiku." Katanya bermonolog lalu sebuah ide muncul. "dan aku tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk San-ge."</p>
<p>Sore itu, Huaisang merasa lega telah menemukan sebuah ide hadiah yang akan diberikan sebagai ungkapan pernyataan cinta Da-ge nya kepada San-ge nya dan tanpa menundanya lagi, Huaisang segera berlari ke tempat Da-ge nya beristirahat.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Nie Mingjue tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa suka, kagum, kasih, sayang dan cinta dia rasakan. Setiap kali memandang mata yang teduh itu, membuat sifat temperamennya seolah hilang. Senyumnya yang lembut mampu mendinginkan bara amarah yang beberapa hari terakhir seakan-akan memuntahkan panasnya emosinya. Mungkin dia sudah memiliki perasaan itu saat dia untuk pertama kalinya datang ke Gusu sebagai murid tamu.</p>
<p>Perasaan itu semakin kuat saat dirinya menghadiri pertemuan rutin yang diselenggarkan oleh semua sekte yang waktu itu Gusu lah yang menjadi tuan rumahnya. Namun, perasaan yang dulu dia rasakan bertambah tiap kali melihatnya, ingin sekali dia mencium kelopak matanya dimana bulu matanya yang panjang berada, juga dengan hidungnya yang bangir, juga dengan bibirnya yang merah. </p>
<p>Dia tidak ingin terdengar seperti orang mesum, namun tiap kali melihatnya dengan jubah putihnya yang bermotif awan nampak serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih indah, dengan pita dahi yang panjang menjuntai, ingin sekali dia melepaskannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Pernah suatu malam, dia bermimpi tentangnya, bagaimana dia menikmati tubuh putih itu dengan mendaratkan ciuman di tengkuk, bahu, punggung bahkan dia bisa mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir merah itu. Bagaimana miliknya dimanja olehnya, bagaimana suaranya memanggil namanya yang bercampur dengan desahan, bagaimana kulit putih itu memerah ketika menahan hunjamannya dan bagaimana rambutnya yang lembut menjadi basah karena keringat yang mengucur dari tubuhnya. </p>
<p>Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Nie Mingjue dia mimpi basah dan itu berlangsung terus ketika dia merindukannya. Karena itulah, dia memikirkan sebuah hadiah yang ketika dia memakainya atau menggunakannya atau membawanya menunjukkan kalau dia adalah milik Nie Mingjue, milik Qinghe Nie dan dia harus cepat karena lamaran dari Lanling tidak akan mungkin bisa dia terima. Tidak peduli dia nantinya tidak punya keturunan, setidaknya dia masih punya Huaisang yang akan memberikan Qinghe keturunan.</p>
<p>Semalaman dia memikirkan itu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa memuaskan dahaganya untuk memilikinya. Hingga Huaisang muncul dalam pikirannya. Adiknya itu sangat paham mengenai percintaan setidaknya Huaisang lebih paham dibandingkan dengan dirinya.</p>
<p>Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba. Nie Huaisang ternyata datang untuk mencarinya dan akhirnya dia menceritakan tentang keinginannya. Kini dia hanya menunggu kabar dari Huaisang, dia yakin, bahkan sangat yakin, Nie Huaisang pasti mendapatkan ide hadiah apa yang harus dia berikan padanya.</p>
<p>"Lan Huan, aku harap kau juga punya perasaan yang sama dengaku." Katanya lirih.</p>
<p>Lalu, pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa peringatan. Di sana, adiknya, Huaisang datang dengan terengah-engah dan wajah yang sumringah berkata: "Da-ge aku tahu hadiah apa yang kau inginkan."</p>
<p>Hatinya bahagia, akhirnya lelahnya terbayarkan.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Ke esokan harinya, Huaisang memanggil pedagang kain yang sudah menjadi langganannya. Dia meminta sebuah kain berwarna abu-abu mendekati hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak dimana di bagian tengahnya terdapat sebuah titik putih yang merupakan ciri khas sekte Nie. Dia pun memintanya untuk menjahitkannya menjadi sebuah jubah.</p>
<p>Jika orang yang disukai Da-ge nya memakai jubah itu, maka orang-orang pasti membicarakannya karena San-ge nya yang selalu memakai baju dengan warna cerah untuk pertama kalinya memakai baju dengan warna gelap.</p>
<p>"Kau memang pandai Huaisang, aku bangga pada diriku sendiri." Katanya seraya terkekeh kecil." Seminggu lagi jubah itu sudah bisa di kirim ke Lanling dan kisah percintaan Da-ge nya akan menemukan titik terang.</p>
<p>Zhonghui yang melewati ruang tamu Qinghe, dipanggil oleh Huaisang. "Kemarilah Hui-ge."</p>
<p>Zhonghui pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan menuju Huaisang yang tengah berbincang dengan pedagang kain yang mensuplai semua kebutuhan sekte Nie.</p>
<p>"Ku lihat kau sedang mengatur hadiahnya." Huaisang mengangguk bahagia.</p>
<p>"Bagaimana menurutmu Hui-ge?"</p>
<p>"Mau kau apakan kain itu?"</p>
<p>"Aku memintanya untuk membuatkan sebuah jubah, sehingga ketika San-ge memakainya maka orang-orang pasti membicarakannya. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau San-ge selalu memakai baju dengan warna terang. Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya dia memakai baju dengan warna gelap ciri khas kita."</p>
<p>"Kau percaya diri sekali tuan muda kedua kalau orang yang disukai master Nie adalah Lianfang Zun."</p>
<p>Huaisang mengangguk pasti.</p>
<p>"Semoga kau beruntung. Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku pasti akan bertanya pada master Nie, siapa orang yang dia sukai. Karena kalau sampai salah orang, kau pasti tahu akibatnya bukan."</p>
<p>Huaisang terdiam mendengar perkataan Zhonghui. Mungkinkah dia salah? Apa perlu dia menanyakan hal itu pada Da-ge nya lagi?. Jaga-jaga kalau ternyata dia salah tebak?. Apalagi Zhonghui  mengatakan kalau orang yang disebut oleh Da-ge nya adalah  Er-ge nya?. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi Huaisang memilih melanjutkan rencananya. Seminggu lagi hadiah itu akan dikirim ke Lanling. Senyum itu pun kembali merekah di bibirnya. Mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang mengganggu hatinya.</p>
<p>Satu minggu kemudian</p>
<p>Orang suruhan pedagang itu datang dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan yang di dalamnya terdapat jubah yang sudah di pesan olehnya. Sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna abu-abu mendekati hitam dengan tali berwarna merah dengan cap Qinghe Nie.</p>
<p>Huaisang membuka bungkusan itu dengan hati-hati, memeriksanya sekali lalu menutupnya lagi. Senyum puas menghiasi wajah tampannya.</p>
<p>"Huaisang apakah ini hadiah yang kau maksudkan?" Nie Mingjue muncul bersama dengan Zhonghui. Huaisang mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mingjue. Lalu memberikannya sebuah amplop berisi surat untuk di letakkan di dalam bungkusan itu. "Letakkan di bawah jubah itu." </p>
<p>Nie Huaisang pun melakukan apa yang Da-ge nya perintahkan. Kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan hati-hati.</p>
<p>"Bagus sekali Huaisang. Kalau dia memakainya akan terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, sangat cocok dengannya. Aku pergi dulu." Katanya seraya menepuk pundak Huaisang seolah-olah berkata 'Aku bangga padamu Huaisang.'</p>
<p>Pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Huaisang melakukan sesuatu yang membuat bangga Da-ge nya. Tak terasa air mata itu turun. Zhonghui yang melihatnya tak sanggup untuk mengusapnya."Hui-ge, kau lihat kan. Da-ge bangga padaku, dia bangga padaku."</p>
<p>"Tentu saja dia bangga padamu tuan muda kedua. Jangan lihat lapisan luarnya, lihatlah lebih dalam. Dia benar-benar menyayangimu dan tentu dia bangga punya adik seperti dirimu."</p>
<p>Huaisang memeluk Zhonghui seraya membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya. Isakan bahagia terdengar lirih dan Zhonghui merekatkan pelukannya.</p>
<p>"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Cepatlah kau suruh orang untuk mengirimkannya karena ku rasa master Nie sudah tidak sanggup menunggu lama." Zhonghui pun meninggalkan Huaisang yang masih terisak bahagia.</p>
<p>Pagi itu, Huaisang meminta salah satu murid Qinghe untuk menyerahkan bingkisan itu ke Lanling tepatnya kepada Lianfang-Zun. Setelah memberi begitu banyak instruksi akhirnya murid itu pun bergegas menuju Lanling.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Di tempat lain, Nie Mingjue tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat melatih para muridnya. Dia tidak sabar melihat Lan Xichen mengenakan jubah yang dia hadiahkan. Saat pertemuan para ketua sekte minggu depan, jika Lan Xichen memakai jubah pemberiannya dia akan melamar Lan Xichen saat itu juga.</p>
<p>'Lalu bagaimana kalau dia tidak memakainya? Apa kau akan mundur begitu saja?'</p>
<p>Suara dari hatinya yang terdalam menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak ingin dia jawab, tapi dia harus siap dengan kemungkinan yang terburuk. Sehingga dia bisa memikirkan rencana cadangan untuk mendapatkan Lan Xichen.</p>
<p>'Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana pun caranya, aku pasti akan mendapatkan Lan Huan. Dia pasti punya perasaan yang sama denganku.'</p>
<p>Nie Mingjue merasa seperti orang gila dengan bicara sendiri dan dia akan benar-benar menjadi gila kalau tidak segera mendapat jawaban dari Lan Xichen. Perjalanan dari Qinghe ke Gusu setidaknya butuh waktu tiga hari dan dia tidak sabar menunggu kabar dari muridnya tentang reaksi Lan Xichen menerima hadiah darinya.</p>
<p>'Aku akan menemui Huaisang. Aku harus memastikan ini padanya. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan.'</p>
<p>Nie Mingjue pun menghentikan latihan pagi itu dan bergegas menemui Nie Huaisang. Namun, setelah mencari ke seluruh tempat dia tidak menemukannya. Hingga dia bertemu dengan Zhonghui.</p>
<p>"Master Nie. " Ucap Zhonghui memberi hormat.</p>
<p>"Apa kau melihat Huaisang? Aku mencarinya ke seluruh tempat tapi aku tidak lihat batang hidungnya sama sekali."</p>
<p>"Oh, tadi tuan muda kedua....".</p>
<p>"Ah, Huaisang." Panggil Nie Mingjue.</p>
<p>"Da-ge, kau mencariku?"</p>
<p>"Hm...aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau sudah menyuruh salah satu murid untuk mengantarkan hadiahnya?"</p>
<p>"Da-ge tenang saja, mereka sudah berangkat."</p>
<p>"Bagus. Apa kau juga sudah memberitahu mereka untuk membawanya dengan hati-hati?"</p>
<p>"Tentu saja, Da-ge tidak perlu khawatir."</p>
<p>"Hah, aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang." Dia pun meninggalkan kedua orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum melihat tingkahnya yang mungkin menurut kedua orang itu absurd. Dia tidak peduli, lagipula mereka adalah orang kepercayaannya.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Tiga hari berlalu. Huaisang melihat kegusaran pada Da-ge nya. Dalam tiga hari ini pun, Da-ge nya tidak fokus melatih para murid Qinghe. Setiap kali bertemu dengannya, Da-ge nya selalu menanyainya tentang hadiah itu.</p>
<p>Seperti hari ini misalnya, ini baru hari ketiga setidaknya murid Qinghe yang dia perintahkan untuk mengantar hadiah ke Lanling baru akan tiba ke esokan harinya. Perjalanan dari Qinghe ke Lanling butuh waktu 4 hari.</p>
<p>Da-ge nya nampak buru-buru menghampirinya, kali ini dia bersama dengan Zhonghui dan dia yakin pertanyaan yang sama akan dia dengar selama tiga hari ini.</p>
<p>"Huaisang, apa ada kabar dari mereka? Ini sudah tiga hari."</p>
<p>Ya, dia meminta salah satu dari murid itu untuk menggunakan jimat teleportasi untuk memberinya kabar kepadanya tentang bagaimana reaksi San-ge nya setelah menerima hadiah itu. Tapi, bukankah hari ini baru tiga hari berlalu?. Tentu saja dia belum dapat kabar apapun dari mereka.</p>
<p>"Huaisang, perjalanan Qinghe ke Gusu hanya tiga hari. Seharusnya mereka sudah bertemu dengan Lan Huan."</p>
<p>Bak musim panas di daerah Qinghe, Huaisang terdiam, tercekat, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejenak pikirannya kosong.</p>
<p>"Huaisang kenapa diam saja?" Suara berat Da-ge nya yang terdengar tidak sabaran menimbulkan tremor pada dirinya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Dia telah salah mengira, salah menebak. Orang yang disukai Da-ge nya adalah Er-ge bukan San-ge dan dia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal.</p>
<p>Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Da-ge nya? Dia tidak peduli kalau dia mendapat amukan dari Da-ge nya, yang dia tidak sanggup adalah mata tajam itu ketika menyiratkan kekecewaan akan dirinya. Baru tiga hari yang lalu, Da-ge nya bangga padanya tapi kini dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri merusak semuanya.</p>
<p>Merusak kisah percintaan Da-ge nya, merusak kepercayaan Da-ge nya, merusak kebahagiaannya. Tanpa dia sadari air mata telah jatuh.</p>
<p>"Huaisang, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Suara berat itu kembali terdengar namun ada kekhawatiran di dalamnya. </p>
<p>Betapa dirinya telah mengecewakan Da-ge nya. Namun, bagaimanapun ini semua adalah kesalahannya dan dia harus mempertanggungjawabkannya apapun sanksinya.</p>
<p>Ketika akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Zhonghui menyelanya.</p>
<p>"Master Nie, tuan muda kedua baru saja kehilangan lukisan yang dia dapat dari pelukis terkenal idolanya. Jadi, itu kenapa dia sedikit sentimental. Saya rasa, sebentar lagi mereka akan memberikan kabar." Suara Zhonghui ibarat penyelamat baginya. Tapi, sampai kapan?</p>
<p>Huaisang merasakan pundaknya ditepuk pelan. </p>
<p>"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak terus menerus menanyakan hal yang sama padamu tiap hari. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat gugup hari ini." Helaan nafas Da-ge nya menyakiti hatinya. "Beri tahu aku segera kalau dia sudah sampai dan untuk lukisanmu itu aku akan memintanya melukiskan lagi untukmu. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi."</p>
<p>Dengan begitu Nie Mingjue pun beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Menyisakan dirinya dan Zhonghui.</p>
<p>"Hui-ge...." Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Penyesalan yang dia rasakan begitu menyakitkan.</p>
<p>"Sudah, sudah. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang." Katanya seraya menepuk punggungnya. Ya, dia sekarang berada di pelukan Zhonghui.</p>
<p>"Apa maksudmu Hui-ge?"</p>
<p>Belum Zhonghui menjawab, salah satu murid yang dia perintahkan menyerahkan hadiah itu tiba.</p>
<p>"Tuan muda kedua, Jenderal Hui." Katanya memberi hormat. "Hadiah sudah diterima oleh Zewu-Jun."</p>
<p>Huaisang merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. </p>
<p>"Apa maksudmu?"</p>
<p>Murid itu terlihat takut. "Maaf tuan muda kedua, bukankah Anda yang bilang kalau kami harus ke Gusu dan bukan ke Lanling?"</p>
<p>"Hah?"</p>
<p>"Maafkan saya, tapi Jenderal Hui bilang kalau..."</p>
<p>Huaisang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zhonghui yang ditanggapi cengiran olehnya.</p>
<p>"Kau sudah melakukan tugas dengan baik. Segeralah beristirahat." Ucap Zhonghui. "Sore nanti temui tuan muda kedua lagi."</p>
<p>Kini, tempat itu kembali hanya ada mereka berdua.</p>
<p>"Hui-ge, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"</p>
<p>"Kau ingat saat kau bilang kalau orang yang master Nie suka adalah Lianfang-Zun?"</p>
<p>Huaisang mengangguk</p>
<p>Saat itu....</p>
<p>Zhonghui sebenarnya tidak ingin tahu atau bahkan terlibat dengan kisah asmara Nie Mingjue tapi ketika berurusan dengan Nie Huaisang, dia harus turun tangan. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tuan muda kedua nya itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang cerdas tapi terkadang sedikit kurang peka ketika berurusan dengan percintaan.</p>
<p>Jangan salahkan dia yang kurang paham tentang percintaan ketika orang yang menjadi tuntunannya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya hanya saja Nie Huaisang sedikit lebih tahu.</p>
<p>Seperti saat ini misalnya, dia dengan seksama mendengar penjelasan tuan muda keduanya tentang gambaran orang yang disukai oleh Masternya. Sudah sangat jelas kalau orang itu adalah ketua sekte Gusu, Lan Xichen. Tapi, entah ada apa dengan otak tuan muda keduanya itu, ketika nama ketua sekte Lanling, Jin Guang Yao, keluar dari mulutnya.</p>
<p>Bagaimana mungkin ketika dia mengatakan kalau orang itu punya senyum yang lembut dan bersahaja adalah Jin Guang Yao karena baginya senyum ketua sekte Lanling membuatnya merinding.</p>
<p>Karena itulah, dia mendatangi tempat pedagang kain  yang sekaligus penjahit jubah itu untuk membuatkan jubah dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Zhonghui mengatakan kepada penjahit itu bahwa Huaisang salah memberikan ukuran untuk jubahnya lalu dia pun menjelaskan tentang tinggi badan Lan Xichen dan betapa beruntungnya dia ternyata penjahit itu tahu ukuran Lan Xichen. Waktu itu dia membuatkan baju untuknya ketika pernikahan Lan Wangji dengan Master kultivasi iblis Wei Wu Xian.</p>
<p>Lalu ketika hadiah itu akan dibawa ke Lanling, dia memberanikan diri membuka bungkusan hadiah yang sudah di tata rapi.</p>
<p>"Jenderal Hui, apa tidak apa-apa melakukan itu?"</p>
<p>"Ini soal hidup dan mati. Kalian tidak akan mengerti. Ingat, jadikan ini rahasia antara kita. Kalian mengerti?" Para murid itu pun mengangguk berjamaah.</p>
<p>Zhonghui membuka dengan perlahan bungkusan itu, merogoh sebuah amplop yang dia yakini sebuah surat. Semoga surat itu menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya orang yang disukai Masternya. Dia tidak punya cara lain. Tidak mungkin dia menanyakan langsung pada Nie Mingjue. Tidak, itu konyol selain itu dia masih sayang nyawanya.</p>
<p>Dibukanya surat itu dan di sana tertulis sebuah nama Lan Huan. Cukup, itu saja yang dia butuhkan. Dia tidak butuh membaca keseluruhan isinya meskipun ingin.</p>
<p>Dia juga menukarkan jubah yang para murid itu bawa lalu mengembalikan semuanya ke tempat semula. Dia memerintahkan para murid itu untuk pergi ke Gusu bukan ke Lanling.</p>
<p>Meski awalnya menolak karena perintah yang mereka dapat adalah menuju ke Lanling, tapi sekali lagi Zhonghui menjelaskan kalau ini masalah hidup dan mati jadi mereka harus mematuhinya.</p>
<p>Akhirnya mereka, para murid Qinghe, bergegas menuju Gusu.</p>
<p>Huaisang tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia bersyukur, Hui-ge nya melakukan itu semua. Hatinya lega, setidaknya sekarang dia bisa tenang. Tinggal tunggu empat hari lagi maka jawaban atas perasaan Da-ge nya pada Er-ge nya akan terkuak. Dia berharap, semoga perasaan Da-ge nya berbalas.</p>
<p>"Terimakasih Hui-ge. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas semua kebaikan mu." Ucap Huaisang seraya menangis bahagia dan dengan memeluk Zhonghui.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Pertemuan seluruh sekte dimana para pemimpinnya berkumpul membahas berbagai masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi di dunia kultivasi. </p>
<p>Pertemuan yang dilangsungkan di Qinghe selama beberapa hari dihadiri oleh 6 klan besar yakni Lanling, Gusu, Yunmeng, Wen, Moling dan Baling. Karena itulah, Qinghe sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya mulai dari makanan, tempat istirahat dan jamuan lainnya.</p>
<p>Nie Mingjue yang notabene pemimpin sekte Nie tengah menerima tamu yang datang dari Sekte-Sekte yang diundang. Sekte yang pertama datang adalah Wen Rouhan dari sekte Wen, lalu diikuti oleh Jiang Cheng dari sekte Jiang. Ketiganya tampak serius membicarakan kejadian mengerikan di gunung Dafan yang perlu penanganan khusus.</p>
<p>Selagi Wen Rouhan dan Jiang Cheng masih sibuk berdiskusi, Nie Mingjue kembali menerima kedatangan adik angkatnya Jin Guang Yao lalu datang pemimpin sekte dari Moling dan Baling. Setelah ketiganya masuk, mereka berkumpul dengan Wen Rouhan dan Jiang Cheng membahas permasalahan yang tengah terjadi saat ini.</p>
<p>Nie Mingjue gusar. Setelah sekian lama, semua pemimpin sekte telah datang tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum datang juga. Mungkinkah dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak datang? Mungkinkah karena hadiah dan surat itu yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak datang?</p>
<p>Nie Mingjue mendengar Nie Zhonghui mendekat dan berbisik "Master, para pemimpin sekte sudah menunggu. Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu yang sudah di tentukan. Sebaiknya segera dimulaikan."</p>
<p>Nie Zhonghui benar tapi mengapa hatinya terasa sesak?. Apakah dia terlalu berharap banyak?. Dengan menghela nafas berat, Nie Mingjue akhirnya duduk di kursinya memulai pertemuan itu.</p>
<p>Ketika akan memulai, di depannya, baru masuk ke ruang pertemuan, pemimpin Gusu, Lan Xichen, berjalan dengan anggun, memakai jubah yang dia hadiahkan dipadu padankan dengan bajunya yang juga berwarna senada namun lebih muda.</p>
<p>Dia, Lan Xichen tampak sempurna dengan memakai jubah ciri khas Qinghe Nie. Kulitnya yang putih nampak kontras dengan pakaian yang dia pakai.</p>
<p>Lalu, tatapan mereka bertemu. Senyum lembut itu seolah-olah diperuntukkan hanya padanya dan entah bagaimana sepertinya dewa angin tengah berada di pihaknya. Betapa tidak, rambut hitam panjang nan nampak halus itu bergerak melambai terkena angin jangan lupakan pita dahinya yang menjuntai, terbang lembut di sentuh angin.</p>
<p>Tidak ada kata yang menggambarkan betapa sempurnanya, betapa anggunnya, betapa bersahajanya Lan Xichen yang tengah berdiri di depannya.</p>
<p>"Da-ge, maafkan kedatangan kami yang terlambat." Suara lembut Lan Xichen menyentuh daun telinganya.</p>
<p>"Tak apa, terpenting kau sudah datang." Nie Mingjue akhirnya kembali ke dunia mimpinya.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Nie Huaisang gusar, sangat gusar apalagi melihat raut wajah Da-ge nya yang gusar. Pemimpin para sekte telah datang menyisakan satu orang yang telah ditunggu-tunggu selama seminggu ini.</p>
<p>Namun, setelah satu jam lamanya sosok itu tak muncul. Dia melihat raut wajah Da-ge nya yang murung. Da-ge nya terlihat sedih. Bagaimana tidak sedih, orang yang ditunggu, orang yang disukai tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.</p>
<p>Huaisang melihat Zhonghui berjalan mendekat ke arah Da-ge nya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Dia tahu apa yang sedang di bisikkan oleh Zhonghui. Pertemuan ini harus tetap di selenggarakan dengan ada atau tidaknya Lan Xichen.</p>
<p>Bahu Da-ge nya yang selalu tegap kini terlihat merosot, sungguh melihatnya seperti itu mengingatkannya pada anak beruang yang kehilangan induknya.</p>
<p>Lalu keajaiban datang. Ketika Da-ge nya membuka pertemuan itu, di sana, di depan ruang pertemuan berdiri sosok yang seminggu ini ditunggu-tunggu. </p>
<p>Benar apa yang Da-ge nya katakan, mata yang teduh itu selalu menatapmu lembut, senyum itu yang selalu terlihat jujur dan tentu saja terlihat bersahaja. Er-ge nya memang menawan.</p>
<p>Yang membuat Huaisang bahagia adalah ketika dia melihat Er-ge nya memakai jubah, hadiah dari Da-ge nya. Memakainya sungguh sangat berwibawa. Warna gelap sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan Huaisang akui, Er-ge nya memang cocok bersanding dengan Da-ge nya. Kelembutan Er-ge nya pasti mampu meredam kerasnya sifat Da-ge nya.</p>
<p>Mengingat kejadian seminggu sebelumnya, dia bersyukur Zhonghui berani mengambil tindakan yang tepat di saat akhir. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau hadiah itu sampai ke tangan San-ge nya.</p>
<p>'Da-ge, aku harap kau selalu bahagia dan menemukan kebahagiaan mu dengan Er-ge'.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Malam mulai menghiasi daerah Qinghe. Semua pemimpin sekte telah menempati tempat istirahat mereka masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan adik angkatnya ini. </p>
<p>"A-Yao, tidak bisakah kita bahas masalah ini besok? Aku tahu kau rindu dengan Huaisang, apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengunjunginya? Aku rasa dia juga merindukan mu." Dia tidak bermaksud tidak sopan tapi malam ini dia ingin menemui Lan Xichen. Apalagi tidak biasanya Lan Xichen tidak datang menemuinya seperti Jin Guang Yao yang saat ini masih betah mengobrol dengannya.</p>
<p>"Apakah Da-ge ada urusan lain?"</p>
<p>"Aku harus menemui Zhonghui, aku harus memastikan acara besok diselenggarakan dengan sempurna."</p>
<p>"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pamit dulu." </p>
<p>Nie Mingjue merasa lega akhirnya dia bisa mendatangi ruangan dimana Lan Xichen beristirahat.</p>
<p>Ketika dia hendak keluar, Lan Xichen, orang yang ingin dia temui berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tangan menggantung di udara seperti akan mengetuk pintu.</p>
<p>"Da-ge, apa kau mau keluar? Kalau begitu besok saja kita bicara."</p>
<p>"Tunggu." Cegahnya seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Lan Xichen. "Aku sebenarnya akan ke tempat mu.". "Masuklah."</p>
<p>Lidah Nie Mingjue kelu. Dia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. </p>
<p>"Aku ke sini untuk mengatakan terimakasih atas hadiah yang kau berikan untukku juga dengan surat yang kau tulis untukku." Suara Lan Xichen membuat degup jantungnya berdetak kencang.</p>
<p>"Oh, itu..um..um..surat yang ku tulis..." Nie Mingjue tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hingga tawa renyah Lan Xichen menggoda telinganya.</p>
<p>"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Nie Mingjue menjadi gagap." Nie Mingjue merasakan bibir basah yang lembut menyentuh miliknya. "aku akan kembali ke kamarku."</p>
<p>Ketika Lan Xichen beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Nie Mingjue segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu, jadi kau menerima lamaranku?"</p>
<p>"Soal itu sebaiknya Da-ge menanyakannya terlebih dulu pada paman."</p>
<p>Mendengar nama paman, gambaran Lan Qiren dengan muka yang selalu masam dan tertekuk, hal tersulit yang harus dia tempuh agar Lan Xichen resmi menjadi miliknya.</p>
<p>"Tentu. Setelah pertemuan ini aku akan mengantarmu ke Gusu sekaligus melamar mu." Ucapnya tegas penuh kepercayaan diri. "Malam ini mau kah kau menghabiskannya denganku?"</p>
<p>Lan Xichen menatapnya ragu. "Maksudku kita bisa mengobrol atau kalau kau tidak keberatan, mau kah kau memainkan Liebing untukku?"</p>
<p>Nie Mingjue mendapati Lan Xichen mengangguk. Tak lama suara seruling yang merdu memecah heningnya malam di Qinghe.</p>
<p>TAMAT</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sampai ketemu di NieLan yang lainnya~~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>